3 years and 13 days
by Simply Bliss
Summary: They were starting as friends and turned into lovers. But she can't let go of the past. Can Troy convince her he's changed? A Troyella story. With minor Chaylor and a little Zekepay.
1. No Spying

**Okay here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Just to let you know, I did not follow my trailer. So I may just completely change it or take it out.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

No Spying

Troy POV

It's been a while now. Exactly 21 days since she started working here. I even remember the day she came. She came every day to the Science Fiction section every day at 1:01 p.m. exactly. Pretty soon I wasn't the only one who noticed her here every single day. Some customers came up to her and asked her for a specific book and she would give them the exact area where it was located.

Our manager finally had enough evidence to offer her a job. Being polite she accepted thankfully. Usually I would have asked her out but I was just waiting. Waiting for the right moment to ask her. I used my time to just observe what she did. One thing I noticed is that she always disappeared at lunch. I could've followed her but I didn't want to seem nosey or anything. Her personality was so innocent and sweet. But I was being careful. She had to have a downside to her innocence.

[3:03 p.m., In Troy's backyard

"Hey Chad…. What do you think of that girl?" I asked as I shot a basket. She kept coming into my mine so I would eventually have to talk about her to someone. He rebounded the ball and shot a look at me. "Are you talking about that girl you stalk?" He asked. I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha ha Chad. First, I do not stalk her. I just watch her." I explained. "She just keeps bothering me. I keep thinking about her." The only thing I could do was go talk to her about it. But for some reason she was different for other girls. "Dude, this whole week you've been talking about her. Why don't you ask her out already? I don't see any point of waiting." He advised. I could follow his advice but last time I did that…not a happy ending. "I don't know. She's just so different from most girls I've dated." I wandered off.

[12:36 p.m., at lunch

She disappeared again. I scanned the room for her but I didn't see her. It would have been helpful to learn her name. That was one important thing I didn't know about her. "Gabriella, can you come here for a second?" The manager asked. Gabriella was her name. Next on my list was to find her. The brunette basically came out of nowhere and chatted quietly with the manager. Here was my chance to find out where she was. When the conversation was finished she walked slowly up an unnoticed flight of stairs. _That's where she goes_ I thought. I slowly tip toed up the stairs. It was sort of like a small white room. The sofa was faced towards the other side of the room so all I could see was her brunette hair. I walked a little closer and saw her reading a book. "I got a smart girl on my hands." I murmured under my breath. She must have heard because she turned around and dropped her book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. She sat frozen still not saying anything. "W-What are you doing here? I swore this was a private room." She asked as she stood up. Her personality seemed very timid. "It probably is a private room." All she did was stare. "Oh I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." I introduced and I held out my hand. She must have felt more comfortable because she walked over to me and shook my hand. "Gabriella Montez." She said. "Look no offense but what are you really doing here?" I cut straight to the point. "You want to eat lunch together tomorrow?" I asked.

[Next week 2:32 p.m. At the mall

We quickly became friends and her personality changed. I actually could be myself. My real self with her. Today we were going to meet with our friends. "Dude you think she has any hot friends?" Chad asked. I gave him an evil eye. "You aren't here to date her friends Chad. I just want to introduce you to her." I explained. Chad shot me a confused look. "Too big of a word? Hmmm, introduce as in meet her." I told him.

[Gabriella's POV

Today I was going to meet his friends and he was going to meet his friends. "Do we have to? I mean there is no point of us going." Taylor complained. "Well it's too late now. Just do this for me Tay." I begged. Before she could answer I spotted Troy surrounded by other people.

"Hi Troy." I greeted. "Hey Gabs." He greeted back. 'Gabs' was a nickname he came up with. **(A/N: Have you noticed how long the name Gabriella is?) **"Troy these are my friends. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi." I said as I pointed out each girl." And Gabriella these are my friends Zeke, Jason, and Chad." Troy said as he pointed out each boy.

[2:57 p.m. At the Food Court

I could already see the pre-made couples. Taylor and Chad were near the bookstore and reading magazines. Sharpay disappeared to some store buying clothes having Zeke carry the bags. And Jason was teaching Kelsi how to make a basket near the basketball court. The only people left were me and Troy. When I was talking to him I had this feeling. I was sure I knew what it was because I felt it before. But I pushed it away because I wasn't doing that again. Last time I did….I got hurt and I wasn't going through that again. "I enjoyed my time with you Gabriella but I got to go. Thanks again." He said as he gently kissed my cheek. I felt a warm sensation as he left. It was official now. I couldn't hide it. I was falling in love with Troy Bolton.

[12:33 p.m. Inside the secret room

I needed to end it. I had to end it before I fell too deep. It was only a few minutes before Troy would come and eat lunch with me. "Hey Troy. Can I talk to you?" I asked. He set his tray down and sat next to me. Today I wasn't going to fall for him…again. "Yeah. What do you wanna talk about?" He asked. It was going to kill me to tell him after all we've been through. "Troy it really really is hurting me to tell you this. We've been getting along perfectly which is great. That's why we have to stop hanging out together." I explained. He gave me a confused expression. "I don't understand why." He said. It already started to hurt me. "Troy I'm falling in love with you." I confessed. His face curved into a smile but then quickly fell after I dropped my face. "What's wrong with falling in love? Especially with me?" He defended. "Do you want to know what the problem is? The problem is that……….."

* * *

_**Why is it bad for Gabriella to fall in love with a certain blue-eyed boy? Find out in the next chapter.**_

**Well…...I like the ending because of the suspense. But I want to know what other people think about it. REVIEW REVIEW! A heads up the next chapter is called _I've met you before_. Its gonna explain all about Gabriella's problem with falling in love with Troy. Gonna update by Saturday or earlier.**

**- Thanks always, Brittany **


	2. I've met you before

**Hi Hi! Here I am with a new chapter. Everyone is wondering why its so bad for Gabriella to fall in love with Troy. Well you'll figure out this chapter. As I started to write I figured out the title of the chapter only has to do with the first few paragraphs. ANYWAY on with the story!!**

* * *

Recap 

"_Troy it really really is hurting me to tell you this. We've been getting along perfectly which is great. That's why we have to stop hanging out together." I explained. He gave me a confused expression. "I don't understand why." He said. It already started to hurt me. "Troy I'm falling in love with you." I confessed. His face curved into a smile but then quickly fell after I dropped my face. "What's wrong with falling in love? Especially with me?" He defended. "Do you want to know what the problem is? The problem is that_……….."

End of Recap 

Chapter 2

I've met you before

[Gabriella POV

" Do you want to know what the problem is? The problem is that you're Troy Bolton." I told him. He gave me that confused expression again. "Troy, I went to high school with you. You were East High's basketball champion. Every girl wanted you. But I was one of the few that didn't. You dated those girls and broke their hearts. I'm not going to go through that." I kept going. It had been 3 YEARS since I knew that and I wasn't planning on letting that go. "Gabriella, that was 3 years ago. You can't really expect me to be the same person." He convinced me. I was at my breaking point. But I wasn't going to end up like those girls who got their hearts broken. And I remembered exactly some of the girls.

[Flashback

_It was the third week after Christmas Break and Troy was on his new girl. Bethany. She was a new girl and she wasn't yet aware of Troy's rep. I walked slowly to my locker which happened to be close to be close to an empty class room. "I love you Troy." Bethany moaned. It sickened me to hear this. Even worse to see it. In about a week she'll say that same sentence but you'll replace love with hate. _

_Its been a week and Troy was hooked up with a new girl. Madison. She was a cheerleader who was another girl unaware of Troy's rep. But of course most girls weren't. Especially his 'fan girls'. These girls were too blind by Troy's 'charm'. But I was one of the girls unfazed by Troy's 'charm'. I was to busy looking at the new 'it' couple I ran into a girl. She looked up and her eyes were puffed up and red, probably from crying. I quickly realized who it was. "Bethany?" I asked. She looked down. " Are you okay?" I once again asked being polite. Of course I knew what was wrong. It was Troy's wrong doing. But I could be jumping to conclusions. _

"_I was walking by to go see Troy and I saw him making out with some other girl. He told me he really loved me." She cried. I patted her on her back. This was the fourteenth girl Troy had cheated on. It bothered me because all these girl's were getting there hearts broken. " No one told you about his rep? He never stays with one girl for more than a week at the most." I explained to her. She looked up at me. " So he's done it to you before?" She asked. " No. And I intend to keep it that way. I'll never fall in love with Troy Bolton." I promised her._

[Flashback ends

But I broke my promise to Bethany. "Troy do you know how many hearts you broke? Did you even care about anyone of those girls or think about how they felt?" I asked him." Look Troy. You may have changed in three years. But what you did still haunts those girls and me too. I'm going to keep my promise to Bethany. I'm not going to open my heart for you or anyone else." I told him. Before I could swing around he grabbed my hand. I looked straight at him. "If you don't open your heart you'll never find love. You'll end up like those girls who turned me down when I offered to date them." He said to me. _Love. Yeah, I'll find love with you cheater. _I told my self. " You ever think those girls just don't like you? Not every girl will fall for you Troy Bolton. And now, thanks to you, I'm one of those girls." I said as I yanked my hand from his and walked down the stairs.

[Troy POV

_Did I really hurt those girls?_ I asked my self.

[3:01 p.m., In Troy's Backyard

"Chad, was I really that bad in high school? I mean what was Gabriella?" I asked Chad. "My friend. I tend to remember about one week ago you talked about Gabriella. I smell love in the air." Chad teased. I unexpectedly throw the basketball at Chad who wasn't expecting it and the basketball bounced off his hair. "Ha ha ha Chad. The only thing is she so mad at me for what I did to other girls that she thinks I'll do it to her too." I explained. He looked at me. " Well you were like a player then. You dated like five girls at the same time. I won't be surprised if you do it again." Chad told me. Even Chad was almost against me. Though I don't think he knew what he was talking about. Most of the time he doesn't. "Chad your not helping! But I stopped after a while. I was ready to sit down and settle with one girl." I told him. Chad scratched his head as if he was thinking. " Well see I have no problems. I wasn't a cheater. I was clean." He bragged.

[Gabriella's POV

I couldn't believe he wanted me to act like all of my high school years never happened. My fist knocked furiously upon Taylor's door. "What Gabriella?" Taylor grouched. "Troy had the nerve to tell me that I should forget everything I knew about him." I welcomed myself inside her house and sat on her couch. She slowly took the seat farthest from me. " Start from the beginning." She asked. "Okay. You know how Troy had been a cheater in high school? Well I was starting to fall in love with him and then I told him we could talk anymore. Then we started talking about the past and how he was a cheater and then he told me I wouldn't find love if I didn't open my heart. And then that's about it. That was the short version" I said. Taylor nodded her head. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

" He is- Ughhh! I'm so mad right now! Do you have anything I can break? Peferably glass?" I asked. She moved farther away from me. " Did you ever think he changed? Yes, but- Gabriella! Give him a chance. You have to fall before you can walk." Taylor said. " Did you get that out of a book? Is that gonna work?" I asked. Taylor nodded her head again. I guess she's right." Okay." I said.

[Troy POV

"Maybe I can't have her. Maybe she's right. Not every girl likes me." I sighed. Chad patted me on the back. "Its okay my friend. Oh.. Hold on." Chad said as his pants started to vibrate. "Who is it?" I asked being nosy.

* * *

_Who is calling Chad? And will Troy's past stop Gabriella from falling in love with Troy?_

**I like this chapter but I'm even excited to see what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Originally I was supposed to combine the chapters but I have to go finish my homework and go to sleep. But I can't keep my reviewers too long on suspense. I'll New Chapter up by………Late Saturday or Friday. Please review!! I'd like 3 more reviews.**


	3. Forget or Forgive

**Brittany here! Okay now this chapter is probably going to be short because my next few chapters are going to be long. Especially chapter 5 and 6. But anyway on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT: I keep forgetting to put this in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters otherwise what I write would be up on television.**

* * *

Recap 

"_Maybe I can't have her. Maybe she's right. Not every girl likes me." I sighed. Chad patted me on the back. "Its okay my friend. Oh.. Hold on." Chad said as his pants started to vibrate. "Who is it?" I asked being nosy._

_End of Recap_

Chapter 3

Forgive or Forget

[Troy POV

"Who is it?" I asked being nosy. Chad took his finger and shushed me. "Hey Taylor." He said. _Oh Boy……Girlfriend Alert. _

**Chad** _Taylor_

**Hey Taylor**

_ Hey Chad, do you know where Troy is?_

**Yeah, why?**

_Where is he?_

**He's over here moping about Gabriella.**

_I talked Gabriella into giving Troy a chance._

**Well that's really bad.**

_Huh? Uh-Oh what's up?_

**Because Gabriella said she didn't want to fall for Troy so he kind of talked himself into thinking he doesn't love her no more**.

_No Chad it's anymore. Anyway talk him into coming to the mall._

**How is that going that going to work?**

_You must have forgotten I'm the smart one._

**Sometimes I have short term memory.**

_Yeah Chad…………It shows. Meet me in the mall in a couple of minutes. BRING Troy._

Okay. Bye Tay! 

_Uh-huh. Don't forget Troy. Bye. _

"What did Taylor want?" I asked. Chad looked very suspicious. He can't keep anything from me. "Nothing. Buddy let's go to the mall." He said as he pulled my arm. I slowly got up and followed him. "Um….you didn't ask me but sure…….let's go." I said.

[Gabriella POV

" So what did Chad want?" I sighed. " Nothing. Look your look depressed. Why don't we go to the mall and go SHOPPING!" Taylor seemed enthusiastic. Even more enthusiastic then before. "Hey well you didn't ask me. How about-" She yanked my hand out the door.

[At the Food Court, 9:33 p.m.

We sat at the table for minutes. " Why did you bring me here?" I asked. Then I figured out. Troy was being pulled by Chad towards the table. " OH NO! I am not going to sit with the cheater." I exclaimed as I attempted to get up but was pulled down by Taylor. " Look guys. You'll have to sort this out eventually. So let's just do it now. And no one is leaving here until you do it!" Chad yelled. Random people looked from our tables over to ours. "What are you people looking at? We've all got problems. Some of us more then you think. Get back to eating." Chad threaten. The noise level returned to it normal noise. " Well! Start talking." Taylor encouraged. Troy was the first one to speak up. " Gabriella, listen. You have a right to be mad with me. But you can't hold a grudge towards me." He started.

"I know. But why did you even do it in the first place? All those girls Troy. I don't want to end up like them." I explained. My eyes filled with hurt. He must've noticed because his face softened. "But I was young then. I didn't really care what I was doing. Now I'm older, more wiser and I understand that I did some stupid things. And I regret doing it." He explained. Again, I was at my breaking point. But I think I'll let myself break this time. "Well you were right. I'd have to open my heart eventually. And who knows? You may be my lover." I started my epiphany. **( A/N: Just in case , an epiphany is that aha moment. You know, when you finally realize something.) **Our hands laced together. "Troy, I'll give a chance. But if you hurt me, I will seriously never open my hurt again." I became serious.

" See I knew it would work out. Man, Taylor you shouldn't be a pessimistic all the time." Chad explained. Taylor shot him a cold look. " Chad first of all, do you even know what pessimistic means?" She asked. Chad scratched his hair. " Yeah…It means…. That you are a pest right?" He guessed. Taylor folded her arms as she shaked her head." Fine…Does someone have a dictionary?" He asked. The crowd ignored him. Probably offended by what he said earlier.

" Troy why are you friends with him?" Taylor asked. " Why are you dating him?" Troy shot back. _Fight Alert _I thought. "HEY HEY! We just resolved a problem, we don't need another one." I explained. Troy shot a teasing look at Taylor." Troy." I called out. He sank his head in his jacket as Taylor laughed. " Taylor." I said next. Troy's head flew out of his jacket and proceeded to laugh and point at Taylor. " Gabriella if you don't control your boyfriend……you won't see him tomorrow. " Taylor threatened. " You know what Taylor? You can talk your m- HEY! Troy its getting late. Shouldn't we get going?" I interrupted. "Your so lucky your Gabriella's friend." Troy said as I dragged him along with me.

[ 5 minutes later, near the exit of the mall

"Troy please stop fighting with Taylor. It's going to progress and then I'll have to pick between you and her." I explained. He stopped dead in his track. "Who would you pick?" He asked curiously. I knew this day would come. " Please don't take this the wrong way but I'd pick-HEY!" I was interrupted by a shrill voice. It could only be one person. Sharpay. But she wasn't alone. She was with some boy. But I know that was not Zeke. " Hey Sharpay. W-Who is that?" I asked looking up to the face. "Oh him. That's Sam. He's my boyfriend." She whispered to me. Uh-Oh. "Hey Sharpay? Weren't you dating Zeke?" Troy joined the conversation. " Yeah….Well here's the deal…..Me and Zeke are…….."

* * *

_What's up between Zeke and Sharpay? Is she….cheating on him? Find out in the next chapter._

**I'm very pleased with this chapter. It's actually a little longer then I expected. My favorite part is the argument between Taylor and Troy. Usually in most stories they are friends so I wanted to change it up. I want at least three reviews!**


	4. Reliving the past

**Hi again! Okay here's the next chapter **_**Reliving the past. **_**This is my first songfic chapter ever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters otherwise what I would write would be on television.**

**(I'm just going to use that one every time)**

* * *

_Recap _

_" Please don't take this the wrong way but I'd pick-HEY!" I was interrupted by a shrill voice. It could only be one person. Sharpay. But she wasn't alone. She was with some boy. But I know that was not Zeke. " Hey Sharpay. W-Who is that?" I asked looking up to the face. "Oh him. That's Sam. He's my boyfriend." She whispered to me. Uh-Oh. "Hey Sharpay? Weren't you dating Zeke?" Troy joined the conversation. " Yeah….Well here's the deal…...Me and Zeke are………"_

_End of Recap_

* * *

Chapter 4

Reliving the past

"Yeah…. Well here's the deal. Zeke and me are still dating. But he went to some game thing and I got bored so I called up one of my old boyfriends." Sharpay explained. I looked over at Sam who was talking to Troy about some sports. "So you're cheating on him?" I said in a matter of fact tone. She moved closer to me and whispered ,"Okay well, I guess you could say that. But see Zeke doesn't know. So were good." I looked at her. Every time I solve one problem and another problem comes up. Sharpay was cheating on Zeke.

"Sharpay, you know I really can't believe you. You were one of the people that I actually least expected." I spat in her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I was already gone. "You know Zeke's gonna be devastated when he figures this out." Troy explained to me. "See I thought she was one of the girls I could trust." I told him. Now once again, I was reliving my past.

[Troy POV , In the secret room, 11:23 a.m.

Gabriella had been in a bad mood lately. She and Sharpay haven't talked ever since that conversation. All I could do was comfort her the best way I could. I heard the clicks of high heels walk up a flight of stairs. They sounded a little louder than Gabriella's were but she could just be stomping. The figure walked up the last step and stopped. "Sharpay? W-What are you…What?" I asked. Sharpay wasn't the type to work or do anything her self. It didn't take me that long to figure that out.

"Hey Troy. Your wondering what I'm doing here aren't you?" She asked I nodded my head. _What is she doing here?_ I thought in my head. "Well I was thinking about what Gabriella said because its bothering me that she's mad at me. So I'm going to tell Zeke what I did yesterday." She said. My eyes widened. "What did you do?" I asked curiously. "HELLO! I was going out on a date with another boy. Man, I'm not sure how Gabriella deals with you." She yelled. I'm having the feeling that Gabriella's friends really don't like me that much. But I promised her I would stop fighting with her friends. "Anyway what do you need? From me?" I cut straight to the point.

Gabriella was coming soon and I really didn't want her to think the wrong idea. "Well you're a boy. What would you like Gabriella to tell you to make you feel really good?" She asked me. Now that was an easy answer.

[Gabriella's POV 1 minute earlier

My mind was still wandering to last night. Sharpay one of my best friends knew I couldn't stand what happened to me in high school and she's making me relive it! Maybe I could have overreacted yesterday but it caught me off guard. But right now I'm just going to focus on Troy and me.

[1 minute later

Troy must be talking to the manger because he was talking to someone. I knew he wasn't talking to himself because…well….Troy isn't crazy. Here was my chance to eavesdrop. I stopped behind the wall a few steps away from the room but he couldn't see me. "Things like I love you. That would be a really big step for us. Or I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy said. _Was he…? _I asked myself. "It would be. But you should take things slow and steady. Thanks for helping me Troy." Sharpay kissed MY Troy gently on the lips. He didn't seem to make any attempts to pull away.

I walked slowly in the room with my mouth hanging low. "Oh, Hi Gabriella. Hey listen I hope we can talk about what happened the other night." She explained. I felt the anger boil inside me. "YOU!" I pointed my finger in her face. " I'm not sure if you noticed but that's my boyfriend. Or at least it _was_ my boyfriend. Why'd you just kiss him?" I asked. Troy sat there speechless. Sharpay stood up straighter. " Relax Gabi. It was an innocent kiss. Nothing happened." She explained. " Nothing? NOTHING? Hello that was a kiss. And you Troy! You didn't even push her away or something." I switched my targets. Sharpay took this as a chance to escape. **( A/N: Let me give you a hint. Sharpay is pretending to be her friend) **"Brie listen- No, see I have a name. My name is Gabriella. Nicknames are reserved for friends or boyfriends. And you are neither." I said.

He walked towards me to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "Troy, I knew I should've never opened my heart for you. Now thanks to you, it's closed. Not temporarily, permanently." I said as I walked down the stairs.

[12 minutes later

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was I had to go as far away from Troy. I didn't know he would just betray me like that. _" Relax Gabi. It was an innocent kiss. Nothing happened." _Sharpay's voice ran through my head over and over. It could have been an innocent kiss but it didn't make any sense to me. Innocent would have been on the cheek. Soon I arrived at a familiar place. A place Troy couldn't find me and I could call…..home.

[ Troy's POV

It wasn't my fault, it was all stupid Sharpay's fault. I knew it was an innocent kiss but it shouldn't have been given. Unless it was Gabriella's lips. But first I needed to talk to her. She needed to hear my side of the story. I walked my way to my second home. All I needed right now was some time to think. But as I did I found my area preoccupied by a singing girl.

_Its funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there _

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairy tale _

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else can tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

I walked farther up the stairs to reveal the singing girl to be Gabriella. She was singing about me.

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing _

_And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-bes and once upon a song _

_Now I know your not a fairy tale _

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feeling with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind _

_Its like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind _

_Because I like the view _

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you _

"Wow." I said. She stopped singing and immediately turned around. "Y-You heard me?" She asked. Her voice was so beautiful. "Gabriella look I want to tell you that you overreacted today. It serious wasn't anything." I started. "Troy that was something. This is why I didn't want to be with you. Troy I gave you the chance. This was all your doing." She explained. "My doing? Hello she kissed me!" I started to raise my voice. " But you just sat there and acted like you liked it." She raised her voice too. "Was I supposed to act like that was the worst kiss ever?" I asked. " Well yeah. Especially since your well dating me. Wait _were_ dating me." She started. "How about if I did enjoy it?" I suggested. _Bad note _I said. She walked towards me. "Did you?" She asked up into my face. "Well-" All of a sudden her hand collided with my cheek. "What the? Gabriella?" I said as I rubbed my cheek . "Now, again your fault, I hate you Troy Bolton." She said as she walked away.

* * *

_**Uh-OH. Is Troyella done for because of Sharpay's 'meaningless' kiss?**_

**I hate the first few paragraphs but then when Sharpay came I got some drama. The song **_**When there was me and you is sung by Gabriella off of High School Musical 1 **_**I'm typing off my computer so I had to go get my DVD player and get the lyrics off the movie its self. Overall I like the chapter. Umm…let's say 4 reviews. Oh and in the review tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	5. Wrong Idea

**Hi everybody! I have two very important things to say before I start the chapter. ONE: I'm writing another story! This story is completely different than 3 years and 13 days. I really want to finish 3 years and 13 days so I'm probably not going to start this story until the end of November or the beginning of December. TWO: I want to thank **_jUztafAn _**because she has reviewed every single chapter and her reviews are the best! But thanks for everyone else who is reviewing and keep reviewing! Now here's the chapter. Just to warn you Troyella is not yet coming. There are just little hints but the next chapter is TOTAL Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters**

* * *

Recap

"_Gabriella look I want to tell you that you overreacted today. It serious wasn't anything." I started. "Troy that was something. This is why I didn't want to be with you. Troy I gave you the chance. This was all your doing." She explained. "My doing? Hello she kissed me!" I started to raise my voice. "But you just sat there and acted like you liked it." She raised her voice too. "Was I supposed to act like that was the worst kiss ever?" I asked. "Well yeah. Especially since you're well dating me. Wait were dating me." She started. "How about if I did enjoy it?" I suggested. Bad note I said. She walked towards me. "Did you?" She asked up into my face. "Well-"All of a sudden her hand collided with my cheek. "What the? Gabriella?" I said as I rubbed my cheek. "Now, again your fault, I hate you Troy Bolton." She said as she walked away. _

_End of Recap _

Chapter 5

Wrong Idea

[Gabriella's POV

I let one single tear slide down my face. Troy and I were over. This time for sure. I wasn't going to get hurt like that again. I wasn't exactly sure why I was even feeling this way. Troy was nothing. He meant nothing to me. Oh forget it…I can't lie. Troy got so close to me that's why it was bothering me. I picked up my phone to see it vibrating. Sharpay's face flashed up on my screen. She was the last person I wanted to talk to. Not after she sat there and kissed my boyfriend. Excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend. Sharpay's face flashed one more time before I decided to answer the call.

**Sharpay **_Gabriella_

_Hello?_

**Hi Gabriella. I know you don't wanna talk to me right now.**

_Got that right. _

**Look Gabriella, I want to apoligize for coming between you and Troy.**

_Well it's a little late Sharpay._

**What are you talking about?**

_We broke up._

**All because of me? I hope your okay.**

_Of course I'll be okay. What makes you think I won't be okay?_

**Gabriella is no secret you love him.**

_Are you serious…? I mean I don't love him!_

**Sure Gabriella. Sure. Hey, why don't we go to the mall?**

_No._

**Why?**

_Last time I did that I hooked up with Troy._

**He's not even there. Please Gabriella?**

………_Fine…But if he's there I'll kill you._

Bye 

I knew I shouldn't have agreed. Some how I was going to regret this.

[Troy's POV

"Tammy! Let's go!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. My sister, Samantha or Tammy for short, had just come down from Washington and I was showing her around. Although she was my big sister, didn't understand why she had to come to my house. She couldn't just go to our parents' house. "I'm ready! Gosh Troy, you're such a pain." She said as she opened the door.

[In the car

"So you miss me?" Tammy asked as I pulled onto the highway. " Oh no. You were gone for 3 years. Not at all." I said sarcastically. She let out a dry laugh. "You know I've been meaning to ask you something. You got yourself a girl?" She asked. A blush crept up on my cheeks. Now when I heard girl, I thought of Gabriella. "Well I guess you could say I _had _a girl." I explained. Usually I would go after Gabriella but she said she closed her heart. " What happened? Did you cheat on her?" She asked. Then I realized my past really was following me. "No. I told you I stopped cheating on girls. Gabriella was different. She actually saw me for me. But then stupid Sharpay screwed it all up. My perfect relationship went down the drain." I started. Tammy's face softened up a little. "Troy I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do?" She offered. I shook my head. This was my problem.

We slowly pulled up to the mall. Memories flooded into my mind. Gabriella was the only word that would pop up into my mind.

[Gabriella's POV

I walked into the mall. **(A/N: You know what's gonna happen. It's the same thing like always.)** "Gabi!" Sharpay schreeched. That was the name Troy called me and I sincerely refused to be called that. "What did I say abo-" I stopped. There was Troy with another girl. **(A/N: Uh-Oh.) **

[Sharpay's POV

Gabriella just saw Troy with his sister Tammy. Except she thinks she's a different girl. I let an evil smile appear on my face.

[Troy's POV

I continued to talk to Tammy about Gabriella. It felt good to tell someone about her but what I really needed was to talk to Gabriella. "Don't worry. Eventually you'll find another girl just as good as Gabriella. Maybe even better." Tammy suggested. "Maybe everyone's right. I should just let her go. Find someone new." I sighed. At least I tried. "There's the spirit! Now tomorrow we can go to the mall and get you another girl." For some reason I wasn't paying the least bit of attention to my sister. My eye fell on a certain brunette who looked fairly familiar. Too familiar.

"So like I was saying… Troy! Troy? Are you even listening to me?" Tammy kept talking, as I still didn't listen. "Why are you staring at that girl?" She asked. I figured who it was. "That's Gabriella, that's Gabriella." I whispered. _What is she doing here?_ I thought. "That's Gabriella?" Tammy asked. Gabriella turned around and looked at me. I took a few steps towards her. She stood still for a second before she took off running. I was about to start running after her before my sister pulled me back. "Give her some time Troy. You must've really hurt that girl." Tammy said. "Great. Just what I need." I murmured under my breath. Sharpay walked towards me. "Come Samantha. Let's go." I pulled on her hand but her feet where glued to the ground.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Bolton. Troy's older sister. But you can call me Tammy for short." Tammy introduced herself. I threw my head back in frustration. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sharpay. Troy's ex-girlfriend's best friend." They shoke hands. Sharpay emphasized the ex part. "Troy I'm sorry about Gabriella. She's just going through a rough time. But Troy, I want you to know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." Sharpay explained to me. "I got to jet. Bye Troy." "You know Troy she seems like a nice girl. She'd make a good girlfriend for you." Tammy suggested. I rolled my eyes. "She's the reason why Gabriella broke up with me!" I told her. Tammy shot me confuse look.

[Gabriella POV

I don't know why I ran. It was too much for me to handle. Sharpay wasn't helping. It seems like every time I talk to Sharpay I fought with Troy. But she's my best friend and wants the best for me. **(A/N: Gabriella is so stubborn.) **I wanted to believe Troy. I really did. But something or someone was holding me back.

[At work 10:39 a.m.

I hadn't seen Troy all day. He was probably was avoiding me like I avoided him. I could've given him a chance to explain who that girl was. She was probably one of his ex-girlfriends. Not that it bothered me. I walked slowly up the stairs to the secret room. I needed a break to think about certain things. But the room contained two blue-eyed figures.

* * *

_**Who are this two blue-eyed people Gabriella sees?**_

**I didn't exactly like this chapter. It seems rushed. It sort of confusing to me, which is weird because I wrote it. But Gabriella is sort of figuring out that Sharpay isn't exactly the best friend ever. There are only about two chapters left! And I'm probably going to finish 3 years and 13 days this week because I'm off this week! The next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's called _Brains or Beauty _and it's my favorite chapter out of the whole story beside chapter 3. The next chapter will have information on my next story _the A twins: Audrina and Adriana _or you can visit my profile. (I changed the names) Oh and REVIEW!**


	6. Brain or Beauty

**This is going to be the last chapter if I don't decide to do an epilogue. At the bottom there are two important things you need to read.**

**Can't forget this- Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters**

* * *

_Recap _

_I hadn't seen Troy all day. He was probably was avoiding me like I avoided him. I could've given him a chance to explain who that girl was. She was probably one of his ex-girlfriends. Not that it bothered me. I walked slowly up the stairs to the secret room. I needed a break to think about certain things. But the room contained two blue-eyed figures. _

_End of Recap_

Chapter 6

Brain or Beauty

I stopped myself from walking any farther. That girl was the same girl who called my name at the mall. I couldn't believe Troy would bring her here. Before Troy could start talking I squatted back into the same position I used to spy on Troy and Sharpay. "I really hate Sharpay now. I really really hate Sharpay now." He repeated. The girl turned her face and looked at Troy. "I think she's a nice girl. Maybe you and Gabriella weren't meant to be. Sharpay is different than most girls you've dated." The girl said. I started to think Troy couldn't be dating this girl. For one reason she was talking about other girls Troy had dated and one of those girls included me.

"Look Tammy, I don't need your sisterly instincts right now. Part of it's your fault anyway." Troy explained. I finally got it. Her name was Tammy and she was Troy's sister. "How is it my fault? You're the one who cheated on her." Tammy replied. I wanted to move closer to see what her actions were but I couldn't afford to be caught. "How many times do I have to tell you, I never cheated on her. It was all Sharpay's fault." Troy blamed. Tammy stared blankly at Troy. "Well it couldn't have been all Sharpay's fault for that girl to just run off like that." She explained.

I wasn't really sure how Sharpay played into all of this. Troy kept saying it was Sharpay's fault. I knew she didn't kiss Troy intentionally. I think. But Sharpay's my best friend. She would never do anything to hurt me. "Think about it Troy. I gotta go okay?" She stood up and grabbed something and walked down the stairs. But she stopped after she saw me sitting there. "Hey, aren't you that girl at the mall? Gabriella was it?" Tammy asked me. I stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Samantha but call me Tammy. I'm Troy's older sister." She introduced.

Troy walked out seconds later. I wanted to run again but I'd eventually have to face Troy. "I'll leave you two alone." Tammy said quietly as she continued to walk down the stairs. "You heard everything huh?" He asked me as I followed him up the stairs back into the secret room. "Yeah….I heard. But I have one question. Just one." I answered back. He took a seat next to me. It was weird being so close to him but at the same time I felt good. He looked directly at me. "Why do you think its all Sharpay's fault?" I asked.

He let out a soft almost inaudible chuckle. "I don't think its Sharpay's fault. I KNOW it's Sharpay's fault. Gabriella, Sharpay is not a good friend. She's using you to get to me. Explain how you came to the mall the same time I came to the mall with my sister." He asked. I thought about it. **(A/N: Let's see if Troy can get through to Gabriella.) **

"I guess. But that still doesn't explain why she kissed you." I debated. "Gabriella she's trying to make you jealous. Don't you see? I mean Gabriella for a smart person you're pretty dumb." He said. Sharpay was my best friend; I don't think she was the type to back stab me in my time of need. "So, you are telling me Sharpay is using me to get to you because?" I asked. He tilted his head in frustration. "She's jealous of you. Do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked. I nodded no. Maybe Sharpay wasn't the best friend ever.

"You know Troy, I think your right. You know what else I think?" I asked. **(A\N: Finally, Gabriella is done with Sharpay. Or is she?) **He gave me a confused expression on his face. "I think, I really think I'm falling back in love with you, Bolton." I confessed. As he moved closer to me our faces were just inches apart. "I've known for some time that I think I love you, Montez." He told me.

The space between us was lessening until….."GABRIELLA!" A shrill voice called. I knew that voice too well. It was Sharpay. Troy groaned as he sat at the far end from me. "What are you doing? You-You were about to kiss Troy." Sharpay said. "You know I'm very aware of that. Why'd you interrupt it?" I asked. Sharpay took a second and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind an ear. "He cheated on you. Remember, at the mall? What are you doing?" She said. "No, no, no. See you were using me right? That girl, Troy's sister, who is very nice by the way, had just come down from Washington." I explained to Sharpay.

Troy flashed a smile at me. "Troy, how could you kiss this…..thing! She slapped you!" Sharpay said trying to break us down." See first of all this thing has a name. Gabriella. Second, she had a reason." Troy explained. Sharpay walked closer to Troy and I. "Okay fine. I'll be the bigger person and admit it. I did use you to get to Troy.' Sharpay admitted. I let my face soften up. "But why? I thought you were my friend." I asked. She rolled her eyes when I said friend. "Look, Troy doesn't deserve you. He deserves someone better. Like me." She told me. She started to ignore me and walk closer to Troy. " See that's where you're wrong Sharpay. No one deserves you. You're a- back stabbing friend." I finished for Troy.

Troy let go of my hand and I walked closer to Sharpay. "Gabriella, I gave my best high school and adult years for you. And this is how you want to repay me?" Sharpay moved closer towards me. " I'll admit this. You did help me through most of my life. But everything you built just fell before you. You gained my trust and betrayed me. Sharpay, you can never call yourself a friend. You can try to lie but inside you know you're a back stabber. And the one thing I can say to that, I don't repay back stabbers." I explained to her.

She backed away a little distorted. I was surprise myself. I wasn't the type to stand up for neither anyone nor myself. I looked over at Troy who gave me that winning smile. "Did you see what your……girlfriend just said to me? Do you want that type of person in your life?" She asked Troy. Troy let that soft chuckle out again. "You know I actually do. Someone who can be truthful to me and others." He replied. You would think Sharpay would back down now but she still had more energy. "Fine Troy. But I'm going to give you one more chance. Would you rather take your beauty which is me of course, or that which I guess you could call…um….brain?" Sharpay asked me.

Troy looked like he needed some time to think about all of this. "You know what? I pick my brain AND my beauty." He answered. I let my jaw drop. After everything we've been through, he's going to pick both of us? "Gabriella." He finished. I knew there had to be a catch. I walked slowly towards Troy. "No, no, no. You can't be for real? Do you know what you're missing?" She asked. Troy ignored her as again the space between us lessened and this time Sharpay didn't interrupt us.

* * *

**Yay, it's finished. I loved the ending myself personally! I couldn't love this chapter anymore. Now here are the two things I need from my reviewers. FIRST answer the poll**

**Do you think I should do one more chapter in this story that's going to be the epilogue?**

**YES**

**NO**

**If you want there to be an epilogue than tell me anything that you want to happen in the epilogue and I'll try to put it in the story if I do make one. SECOND my next story. Title- **The A twins **Rating- **Teen **Couples** Minor-Troypay and Ryella Major- Troyella

**Summary- Gabriella and Troy was the perfect couple. Two beautiful twin baby girls Audrina and Adriana. Sharpay couldn't stand how perfect Troy and Gabriella are so she makes a plan to break them up and it works. 12 years later the twins are in high school and meet up. Pretty soon they notice they become more and more alike. When they get their parents together will Troy and Gabriella get back together or continue to go their separate ways? **Just to let you know I probably won't actually start this story until December 2, 2007 because this week I have Thanksgiving next week I have Student Council and Benchmarks and that weekend I'm having a party. So the first chapter will be up by December 4, 2007. Maybe if I have any extra time I'll put it up. And to let you know, this will be a looooong story. At least 10 chapters long


End file.
